Alpha and Omega: The Menace
by Werewolf98
Summary: A crashed helicopter after a horrifying attack leaves all inhabitants of Jasper Park Canada in great danger. Can Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, Garth, Kayla, Tyler, Josh, Winston, and Eve save the park. Or are they doomed to a certain terrible death?
1. Chapter 1 A Fatal Mistake

Chapter 1

"Give me that needle" barked the head scientist "yes sir" replied the assistant. "Faster we only have so long" said the advisor. "I know" replied the head. "Assistant were is that last needle with the wolf DNA?" "OK OK here sir sheesh" replied the assistant. "Dont give me that damn tone assistant!" "Yes sir." "Alright knock him out assistant" said the head, "yes sir". "Alright load him up on the chopper" "say how long is the trip to Jasper Park?" "I belive its 3 hours sir". "Errrrrrr i think ill stay right here" said the advisor. "Suit yourself" replied the head. "just clean up will you", said the assistant, "dont be an ass" replied the advisor. They had never really liked each other and did everything they could to get on each others nerves. "Ok wait a minute this sleeping medicine says _Keeps knocked out for 2.5 hours_ "OH SHIT sir wait WAIT". It was too late the chopper had taken off.

"Kate dinners here" said Humpherey, "oh great im starving". "Well we didnt have lunch Kate your gonna be hungry" said Humpherey with a chuckle. "WOW!" Kate exclaimed "that thing is fucking huge!" "Well Lilly and Garth are coming for dinner tonight i figured they would want some too." said Humpherey. Right on cue Lilly and Garth entered the den "hey guys" said Humpherey "hey" replied Lilly and Garth at the exact same time. "Haha" Kate laughed "always the same eh?" replied Humpherey. "Very funny" said Garth "well lets dig in" said Humpherey.

"Well six scientist in the front, one in the back, and a wolf-man experiment what could possibly go wrong eh?" said the cheif scientist. "Well he could wake up and be pissed" said the assistant. "Smart ass" replied the head. Right on Cue there was a bang then a scream of pain. Everyone looked back at that door, that single door blocking the experiment if it woke up. Then with a crash the door fell and with it the mangled body of the Cheif scientist`s wife. Followed by a seven-foot tall wolf-like creature. Everyone panicked at the sight all that could be told is that people were being shredded by the creature blood was going everywhere, on the windows, the walls, and the creature itself. Then the creture ripped the controls out of the now blood-stained chopper. The helicopter began to plument and finally hit the ground. From the wreckage a hand emerged the thing had survived. It was now just outside of Jasper Park.

followed by AAWWWWOOOOO. Yup it was that time again, the Moonlight Howl. Diffrent couples of wolves had their own songs or howls if you may. Kayla and Tyler were vocalizing a quick tune. While Kate and humpherey had a slower more classical like tune. Josh and his new girlfreind had a mix of both it sounded great. Everything was in harmony and it was attracting the creature.


	2. Chapter 2 Just a normal day?

Chapter 2

Well the howl was nearing its end and the creature had gotten much closer. Something was telling it "dont attack yet you will get your chance soon enough" what the hell was it? The thing didnt know but he would listen to it for his own sake.

"Well Humphrey" said Kate "that was a good howl tonight huh?" "Yeah it was actually" was Humphrey`s reply. At that time Eve and Winston came into the den. "Now no sex tonight you two" said Eve "no promises" said Kate and Humphrey at the same time. This made Winston laugh "now Eve they are adults now they have their rights." Eve couldnt belive winston wasnt backing her on this. Winston if he has sex with Kate tonight i will rip out his fucking penis and shove it up his ass and make it come out of his throat. Winston had a look that said "WHAT THE FUCK!" Eve knew this look and realised that she had said that in the den she quickly left obvisously embarresed by what she had just said. "Well now isnt she nice" said Humphrey in a joking yet horrified tone.

Sir! SIR! yelled the supervisor in an extremely panicked tone "sir where the fuck are you?" "Here here jeez what it is now?" "Sir the chopper carrying the experiment", suddenly the executive had a worried look on is face knowing something had gone wrong. "We lost contact 2 hours ago." The executive suddenly drained as the supervisor said "they gave the wrong sleeping medication and they added aggresion." "We have an emergency on our hands" said a now terrified supervisor he knew the brute force of the creature and with extra aggresion he was a murderer. "Where did you lose contact" said the exec. "Jasper Park outskirts sir." How was the supervisor staying so calm all of a sudden? "Contact them immediatly!" yelled the exec. "What should i tell them?" replied the supervisor "Tell them if they dont evacuate the park many people will die" replied the exec. now in complete panick. The thing was he was completely right about the deaths. If only he knew the true horror of it all.

"Tyler hurry up will ya" said Kayla "I can only go so damned fast Kayla you know im hurt from that fall today" replied Tyler. "Well its not my fucking fault you wanted to be a daredevil and jump off of Howl Rock!" "Oh ya i was totally supposed to know that i would slip and twist my leg" said Tyler suddenly frustruated. It was true he had made a stupid move and he was paying for it in pain. "You drug me out here to show me a cave!" said Tyler. "Not just any cave" Kayla replied "a cave for me to show you something." Tyler knew wat was about to happen and he was actually excited!

40 PLEASURE FILLED MINUTES LATER

"Well im covered" said Kayla "Well im covered from you" replied Tyler. "Lets wash up if anyone sees us like this they are bound to call us man-whore and slut" said Kayla. "NO I thought they would say ooh they had fun lets do that too" said Tyler Jokingly. "Always the smart ass" said Kayla. "Well what are you two doing out here" said Lilly making Tyler and Kayla jump they knew they were in deep shit considering there was a law in place "no sex before mating" and now the pack leaders omega daughter was about to find out. "Uh" Kayla and Tyler both said making Lilly suddenly very supicious. Then they heard a rustle. Obvisously there was someone else out there. Well thats what they thought anyway.


	3. Chapter 3 First Blood

Chapter 3

Rustle rustle rustle rustle coming from the bushes. "What the hell is that!" exclaimed Lilly. "Uh our ticket to go home" said Tyler "Oh no you dont" said Lilly. Tyler could never get himself out of a situation like this much less talk his way out. As the rustling grew louder and closer all 3 of the Lilly, Kayla, and Tyler all got into a fighting stance. Then Humphrey jumped out scaring them all half to death followed by Kate. Her and Humphrey were dying out laughing. "Wow guys you thought we were something else you shouldve seen the looks on your faces" Kate in her laughing fit manged to get out "work on the fighting stance." Her and Humphrey went into another laughing fit at the comment.

"Do what!" said the park ranger talking to a panicking scientist on the phone. "Evacuate the park because of a creature? You have got to be fucking kidding me!" "Sir" replied the scientist "you dont know the magnitude of the situation!" "I know" said the angry ranger "that what you are saying is a bunch of bullshit" the ranger hung up the phone. He didnt know he had just made an awful mistake.

She was just drinking water all alone after the howl she had been dehydrated partially and water always hit the spot. Then suddenly a pair of green eyes shown through some brush, her natural curiosity got the best of her. She approached closer closer closer. Nothing then suddenly SLAP with a clawed hand she looked up to see her attacker. She could only tell it had green eyes and was very tall. She let out a horrible scream as he bit her and ripped her heart and left lung clean out. The creature had claimed a victim. Soon he planned to claim them all.

The scream pierced the den of Kate and Humphrey waking them both up wondering "what the hell was that". Then he saw it a green eyed figure fleeing from the river. The thing was very large and bulky from what he could tell. "Kate did you see that?" asked Humphrey. "Ya i did actually" replied Kate "but what the hell was it?" they both said at the same time. About that time Eve and Winston came in and Winston said "did you hear that?" "yes" Kate and Humphrey both replied. "How long have you two been asleep" asked Eve "well lets see" said Kate "we scared the shit out of Lilly, and 2 other wovles" "they were Kayla and Tyler" said Humphrey "and they were covered in white stuff bo- oh wow i know what that was!" "Back to subject" said Winston "right" said Kate "where did that scream come from and why?" said Eve. "I guess we go down there and look." said Humphrey. "Sure" they all agreed.

"I still cant belive it" said Josh. "Someone killed Laia oh ill kill them for what they have done!" "Now Josh" said a saddend Humphrey "from what i saw that wasnt just a normal wolf we arent that tall and we definitely dont have gree eyes that literally pierce darkness." Well then what was it?" asked Josh "i just dont know" replied Humphrey. About that time Eve walked in crying. Laia had become one of her best alpha students 2nd to Kate and she had become a good freind to the family. "Oh ill find this thing rip out his eyes shove them down his throat make them come out of his ass then put them back in!" said an angry, sad Eve. "Now honey" said Winston who had been walking in while Eve was in her rage. "With one bite that wolf or whatever it was ripped Laia`s heart and left lung out and it appears he got a slap of claws across her face. "She had no chance" said Josh. "Humphrey" said Winston "Sir" replied Humphrey. "You, Kate and Eve take a squad with you to follow the creature`s path" said Winston "We have a murderer in Jasper.

"I claimed my first victim tonight" said the creature "tonight starts my reign of terror in Jasper and no one can stop me." "I wouldnt be so sure" said the already annoying voice "you are strong but you arent smart enough yet" the voice continued with "stay in the shadows until i say to leave them and Jasper will be all yours." The thing decided to listen "Yes master."


	4. Chapter 4 Vengeance Planned

Chapter 4

Humphrey and Kate had wanted to search together but Eve wouldnt have it being an overprotective mother and all. So Humphrey was searching with his group of 6 considering Humphrey was a Alpha now by marrige his rights had increased. "Sir" said one wolf "Yes?" said Humphrey. "Where are we supposed to search?" replied the wolf "Up the things trail about 4 miles why?" "Because i think i just saw something" "Everyone on alert" said Humphrey. His fighting had greatly enhanced over the past month due to his marrige to Kate. Just as quickly as he said that someone else said "Over there in those bushes a pair of green eyes!" "we are being stalked by it" said Humphrey "everyone just stay calm we are leaving this area God only knows what this thing can do!"

I saw their group and one barking out orders to stay calm and back away. "Dont attack" said the voice. I simply replied to myself "Yes master, but why not?" "Because" replied the voice " you`ll be seen by 2 other groups" I then saw what it meant 2 other groups of six wolves each were just below and just above the one I had been stalking. Knowing I was dreadfully outnumbered and that the sun was rising I was at the disadvantage. So I left them in peace for now.

"Well any findings" said Winston "yes" said Humphrey speaking up and getting everyone`s attention. "We had a slight encounter mainly people in my group seeing eyes that matched what i saw after Laia`s death." "Whatever it was didnt attack thankfully" Kate seconded that. She had loved Humphrey ever since she got back home she wasnt about to lose him to this thing. "We will have our alphas on alert" said Winston "Kate Humphrey that means you two said Eve speaking up for the first time since last night. Humphrey backed away as Eve began to apoligize for her comments. "Humphrey im sorry for what i said and how i acted last night i guess im still overprotective of Kate and Lilly and it seems to get to me sometimes. Humphrey could tell she was being sincere and sat down by her. "Its alright i would be overprotective to" Kate was happy Humphrey didnt crack a joke at this time he was beginning to mature and she was going to miss the Humphrey she fell in love with.

"This morning in Jasper a park ranger was found murdered in his home" said the news reporter "Well i tried to tell him" said the advisor to the exec. "Well you are still responsible for his death" said the exec. "He hung up on me." said the advisor "he thought i was nuts." "Well you should of called him back" said the exec. "because now that thing can run wild and free killing whoever or what ever he likes the wolf populations are in grave danger" the exec. continued. "we will have to go and get it ourselves" said the exec. "Ill go get s group of volunteers to go" said the advisor.

"I had always loved her" said Josh "He was the final speaker at Laia`s funreal "It was a shame she had to die this way." He began to cry as he was talking "I will always love you and i will take vengance for you soon enough." As the funreal ended and Laia was buried the creature heard this and said to himself "we shall see who ends up dead Josh" teh voice then came at that time and said "no worries you shall get another chance to kill tonight." "Thank you master" said the creature he was obviosoly looking foward to it.


	5. Chapter 5 A Night of Mixed Emotions

Chapter 5

Night fall was coming and the creature was raoming just waiting for the promise his voice had given him. "Alright be ready here he comes" said the voice sounding excited of all things. "Im always ready master" said the thing quietly not wanting to attract too much attention to himself. The wolf was a male defintatly and he was all alone exactly what the thing wanted however he looked like an alpha. The creature moved foward silently watching his step. The wolf began to drink in the river he was disobeying an order given by Winston the pack leader to not be alone at any time for any reason. The creature got closer then closer then stopped now to wait.

"Where did turtle go?" asked his sister with worry in her voice. Probably just getting water he`ll be fine. "The bastard can`t listen to anything he`s told to do" said his sister. It was more than true, he never listened to her, his mother, or the pack leader. "His little stunts are gonna get him killed" said Turtle`s mother. Right on cue there was a scream of pain the total silence it had come from the river Turtle had told them he was going to get a drink but left before they could follow. A sense of dread fell over them both.

I bit down deeply into his chest and ripped his lungs out then his heart. I was covered in blood so I quckly got into the river and let in wash off then i fled the scene knowing they would be coming after me. Hot damn i had suceeded once more I was getting kinda good at this.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, Garth, Eve, and Winston heard it had come from the river. They all suddenly knew someone else was probably dead. "Not again" said Lilly beginning to panick. Garth came over and comforted her. "Maybe someone thought they saw something and screamed" said garth as steadily as he could but they all knew what had really probably happend. They immeidatly left the den where they had been eating and headed toward the river. Then Humphrey saw it and said "Look blood? is that what i think it is in the river?" They all saw it after he mentioned it and all doubts of murder left them. They walked up a few hundred feet then they saw the body. The chest was basiclly gutted the heart and lungs laying next to the body and blood everywhere. Lilly turned her head from the scene Kate closed her eyes and cried when she realised that it was turtle. A guy she had befreinded in alpha school. Humphrey also recognized him he had been a freind of his at some point way back when. Humphrey`s stomach turned when he saw that the creature had ripped the penis off the body and shoved it into turtles mouth.

Another restless night for Kate and Humphrey after the scene of tonight any hope of sleep had left them. Kate lay cuddled up to Humphrey still trying to attempt to get some sleep. She turned her head to Humphrey when he realised she was looking at him he turned his and said "tonight has been terrible huh?" Kate replied "yeah it really has been and I cant even sleep" "I can`t eithier" replied Humphrey "I close my eyes and I see the images of the scenes both of them." Kate then got very close to Humphrey as close as she could. She leaned up to kiss him and he leaned down to return the favor. He then rolled over on top of her as she said "Finally this happens" Humphrey replied "I couldnt agree more."

30 MINUTES LATER

"Well thanks for knocking me up" said Kate. "My pleasure" said Humphrey. They werent covered thank God for that but if Kate knew one thing Humphrey could fuck her good. "Same time next week?" she said "sure" he replied "and ill go 2 times harder." "Sounds like a plan to me" she said. They rolled off of each other and slept good for the rest of the night mainly because they were wore out. The next morning they both woke up at the same time. "Well last night was good wasnt it" said Kate they had forgotten the bad events of the previous night. Their memories were restored as they both entered the main den. As turtles mom and sister were in their crying as they had just gotten the news. Suddenly Kate and Humohrey both felt a pang of guilt. They had a night of passion and pleasure while there was a murderous beast out there.

"We are here" said Kate catching everyones attention. "I see you told them the terrible news" said Humphrey. "Yes we did Humphrey" said Eve "it was verified this morning as him." Suddenly the images of that night flooded Humphrey`s mind he lost his legs and fell as he to began to cry softly followed by kate and eventually the others.


	6. Chapter 6 This is Personal

Chapter 6

After the funreal of Turtle, the entire western pack was silent the eastern pack had not learned about these events as of yet due to limited communication. This had been working to the advantage of the creature whos true identity still reamined a mystery. Winston had warned the pack about anything green and glowing and the fact that it was to be considered life threating to be alone. "Winston honey" said Eve "hmmmmm?" replied Winston. "You need to enforce these new regulations until this thing ends." "I dont want to use force to enforce these Eve you know that" said Winston. "You may have to dad" said Lilly and Kate backed her up saying "Dad you know there are daredevil wolves out there dying to fight this thing." "Thats just the thing" said Humphrey "they are literally dying" everyone could tell he wasnt trying to joke because he said this so grimly. Kate walked over to Humphrey as Lilly left. "Where are you going Lilly" Eve asked "Home" replied Lilly "Garth will be there soon so ill just wait." "Are you sure Lilly" said Humphrey "you will be all alone." "Ill be fine that thing doesnt go into dens it cant fit."

I was waiting for someone to come out of the blue all alone however Winston had enhaced his regulations on being alone after my last kill. I was stuck waiting for an OK from the voice to kill a group of two. "You can always enter dens" said the voice interupting my thoughts. Then it hit me i had spied a group in the pack leaders den, one had said she was going back to her den to wait for someone. Nightfall was coming i knew what I had to do. The voice then went silent oh well it was good company i guess.

"Kate" said Humphrey as they were both heading back home. "Yeah?" Kate replied "what are we going to do about this killer and how are we going to find out what it is?" "I just dont know" said Kate entering a state of thought. Then a scream broke the silence Kate and Humphrey froze the scream hadnt come from the woods. a feeling of total dread came over them when they both realised the scream had come from Lilly`s den. She had went home all alone she wasn`t with Garth.

I bit down into her throat as she emitted a very loud and terrible scream. I fled the scene immeidatly carrying part of her throat in my mouth. Dinner for me i guess considering its all I had to eat I would have to settle for it. "Very good job" said my voice. "Oh welcome back i thought" "how was your thrity minute vacation?" "Oh very good" it replied "I had a very large blood Latte and some fries." So my voice was becoming a smart ass, how fucking great.

Kate and Humphrey entered Lilly`s den just as Garth came up obviously out of breath from sprinting. "I heard the scream" he said with total panick. "So did we" said Kate and Humphrey at the same time. The three entered the den only to find what they had feared. Lilly was lying on the ground dead. Her throat had been ripped out her eyes were open still. Her beautiful purple eyes were lifeless. Kate lost herself and began crying as did Humphrey and Garth.

Winston and Eve both heard the scream but it hadnt come from the river. It had come from within the den areas. They both made the terrible realization that it had come from the area Lilly and Garth lived. Remembering that Lilly had gone home alone they both left the den at full sprint. When they arrived at Lilly`s den they saw Kate, Humphrey, and Garth sobbing. Then they saw her lying dead her purple eyes with no life her throat ripped out and blood everywhere and rage grew in them both. This had become very personal for them all.


	7. Chapter 7 Growing Bolder

Chapter 7

Lilly`s death shocked the entire pack and it struck at the heart of the pack also. This recent attack made everything far more personal. Now groups were being assigned to hunt this thing all were groups of 10 the creature was obviously becoming more and more bold it had to make a mistake eventually. "Humohrey you will lead group 1 and patrol Howl Rock" said Winston "Kate you will lead group 2 and patrol the river areas." Eve you will take group 3 and patrol the borders." "I myself will take group 4 and patrol the plains." "Groups 5, 6, 7, and 8 will patrol the den areas and will be led by Kayla, Tyler, Josh, and Garth." "Sounds good to me" said Humphrey. "we have to find and kill this thing before it claims others" said Eve. "We will" said Winston "everyone be safe" said Kate.

They were taking extreme measures now patrols of 10 where almost everywhere and there were no lone wolves anywhere the voice had have to come up with a clever idea. "Oh do i have to do everything" asked the voice it being a smart ass wasnt helping me one little bit. "Yes" i replied being a smart ass back would be required. "Well then" said the voice "how about drawing one away from their patrols and once they are far enough away you rip their little asses apart?" It was a good idea "OK" I said to myself i will try that tonight.

Kate`s river patrol so far had brought up no clues as to where the creature could be. "Kate" said one of the wolves "yeah?" Kate replied "what do we do if we see something?" "Well you notify everyone else and we go and check it out" replied Kate. "Oh" said the wolf "why did you ask?" said Kate. "Just wondering i didn`t see anything" replied the wolf then she fell back into her patrol spot. She didnt plan on telling anyone else though she could take this creature all alone.

That would be the one i would draw out of her group she seemed to be too curious to share her sightings with the group and she was last in line they wouldnt see her leave. I knew exactly how to draw her i quckly squinted my eyes to hide the glowing green in them then I approached. As i got into her line of sight i let my eyes blaze the glowing green and i easily got her attention i moved slowy to one side her gaze following my eyes. She began to approach me so i shut my eyes then opened them again I did this several times drawing her away then i finaaly shut my eyes almost completely went around her then i pounced.

There was a terrible scream form behind kates group then she counted 8 plus herself one had left the group. She realised it was the one who had asked about instructions the wolves name was Nancy. Kate bearly knew her considering she had met her we she had organized her group for the patrol. Kate had a sudden knowing what had happend she ordered the group to ready for an attack but nothing came. They backtracked then followed paw prints in the dirt to what she already knew would be a gusome scene. She never could of imagined this though. The eyes had been ripped out along with the upper jaw bone. The chest area was shredded the heart lay next to the body along with the throat and lungs. Kate nearly fainted at the sight. The creature had become far more aggresive she was wrong everyone would not be safe in groups.

Humphrey and his group heard a scream come from the river areas he knew Kate and her group were patroling that area he and his group immiediatly left howl rock since they were the closet to the area they got there in seconds. He saw Kate alive but she was passed out. He looked over her she had no injuries shock had gotten her. Then he saw why, a wolf named Nancy layed in a pool of blood and organs her own Humphrey became sickend at the sight and lost his dinner. When the others from his group saw her most of them had the same happen to them. Kate woke up and saw Humphrey with his group and her group as well they had lost another one tonight the creature was growing far bolder, and far more aggressive.

As reports of the attack got to everyone else they all realised that the thing wasnt intimidated by groups of any sort. He had come withing 10 yards of Kate`s main group to draw Nancy away. The new plan according to Winston was to stay away from the river areas and instead set a time to go to the lake to drink water. The enitire pack would go together to hunt, drink water, and howl. It was an extreme measure but it was the only choice left.

I knew that they would be getting desperate but not this desperate ho on earth would i get one wolf from that huge group. I would have to wait for the voice to come to me with an answer but i got no answer at that thought. I guess it was making me wait or silently saying figure this one out by yourself. I would figure it out eventually.


	8. Chapter 8 More Death and Destruction

Chapter 8

The idea of staying together as a pack seemed flawless to almost everyone. Only Gath had doubts about it, like what if the thing decided to just jump the whole pack or something. Of course someone would disobey the order that always seemed to happen. "Garth?" it was Humphrey calling for him but Garth was still too sad to do really anything. "Garth? its time to hunt." Humphrey had become one of garth`s best friends over the past month and Garth realised he needed to let Lilly go he would meet her again soon enough. "Here i am" said Garth "oh" said Humphrey "ready to go hunt?"asked Humphrey "Ya" said Garth "I will miss Lilly so much" said Garth. "So will I" replied Humphrey "she had been one of my best freinds since we were pups." "Well shes in a much better safer place now" said Garth. "Yes she really is" replied Humphrey.

I knew that these wolves were in a great deal of pain but for some reason i felt no guilt. My human self always feared creatures like me but i was no longer human. "If you attack straight out you will not survive" said my smart ass voice. "Well then" i said "what do you say i do this time smart ass voice." It obviously didnt like smart ass over master but it still replied with annoyance? thats what it sounded like to me anyway. "Wait and one will come to you just wait here dont worry you shall have one kill at a time as long as you listen to me." Then the voice went silent.

The scientists were in a chopper with machine guns on each side goverment funding had its advantages. "Sir" asked the supervisor "what is it" replied the exec. "Why do we have machine guns i cant even fucking use one!" "I can" replied another scientist "so can I" replied the fourth and final scientist on the chopper. "So you think you can just go in there shoot at the thing and get out of there unharmed?" exclaimed the supervisor. "Yes actually I do" said a now annoyed yet queasy exec. Right on cue the thing was sighted on a ledge seperating two wolf packs. "There!" shouted the supervisor "open fire!" yelled the exec.

I was just waiting on a ledge with a great view of what I had heard called the eastern territory which according to my voice would be my next land claim. When i heard a sound of something spinning followed by a very loud BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. I realised it was a gatling gun and i was being shot at by humans. I recognized one of them immediatly it was the supervisor of the expeiriment done on me without my OK. Anger rose within me and instead of running away i charged. The chopper was low and had a easy reach considering my combined agility skills. I grabbed onto the tail of it and slid inside the chopper. I started slashing up the people on the chopper. There were only four on board so it took maybe one minute but then i realised something I had managed to hit the controls of the chooper it was plumeting right into western terriorty. I hung on and managed to jump at the last minute before it crashed with a BOOM.

Humphrey, Garth, and twenty other alphas where stalking a herd of 25 caribou when they saw and heard it. A BOOM followed by a coloumn of smoke and fire. Humans had apparently come for some reason they all knew immeidatly that any chance of getting a kill was gone as the herd quickly left. They also knew to go investagate. So Humphrey and Garth along with the other twenty alphas immediatly ran towards the scene by the time they got there the rest of the pack had already arrived. The humans were nothing but skeletons burnt from the flames the sight was awful. Then everyone saw the figure for the first time in daylight it was already up the cliff and had gotten away. He was black, very tall, figured like a human with extra muscle and hair from his wolf half, and he had piercing green eyes. There was no sense in going after him so they let him go. For now anyway

I had let them see me how could i be so stupid? They had been on the scene of the crash almost immediatly so I had not had much of a chance to get away in the first place. "They saw you but that means nothing" said my voice for the first time in a comforting and encouraging tone. "I meant for that to happen now they are sure to look for you and put themselves in more danger." So this had happend on purpose? This voice was clever but how was it controlling things? I would have to find that out eventually also.


	9. Chapter 9 Pleasure and Sadness

Chapter 9

Humphrey and Kate had managed to find each other in the crowd surrounding the chopper and eventually got everything in order. Then Winston and Eve took control of the situation they decided to cancel the moonlight howl to due the events of the week. Some were dissapointed but not surprised at all by the ruling. The creature was destroying the way of life for the pack they had to do something but what? They would have to think of something. "We could always attempt an attack" suggested Humphrey. "OK and get our fucking asses shredded one by one!" said Eve with disbelife at that idea. "Eve calm the fuck down" said Winston. This made everyone look at him he hardly every talked like that. "Sorry honey" said Eve with little regret "but she is right Humphrey" said Winston and Humphrey went back into thought. Then Kate spoke up saying "then what the hell do we do then?" "I just dont know honey" said Winston "I guess we wait for him to slip up its our best bet."

Kayla was out with herself less than 10 yards away from her den when she heard a rustling noise she began to run only to be jumped by Tyler. He went into a laughing fit "HAHAHAHAHA Kayla you shouldve seen the look on your face when i made that noise!" "Tyler!" said a now pissed off Kayla "you know there is a muderous wolf thing out here and your scaring people for fun are you fucking crazy!" "Woah woah" said Tyler "i was only kidding jeez no need to get all mad." "Really?" said Kayla in an annoyed tone "give me one damn good reason!" "Because" said Tyler "you were breaking regulation being all alone thats fucking why!" Kayla then realised that he was right he had done this to teach her a lesson. She apoligized on the way back to the wolf pack.

Humphrey and Kate received great news the next day. Their hot night had brought forth a pregnancy Kate would be a mother in 6 months. Kate had been so happy and yet very sad the same had gone for Humphrey. The pups would never know their aunt Lilly. Kate was still normal felling according to Eve the effects would really come on in roughly 3 months.

I now knew one of the 2nd in commands was pregnant. I was having trouble deciding wether to kill her now and get it over with are wait until i have more than one to kill. "Wait until you can profit the most" said the voice "attack after the pups are a month old." "until then take what you get" right as the voice said that a male wolf breaking regulation was going up the hill ready to pounce anything that moved. Wishing to avoid any injury I decided for a direct confrontment. I jumped in front of him catching him totally off guard. He quickly regained his compuser and he jumped at me. I moved just far enough to snag his leg. The flesh came clean off of the leg as he landed and fell in pain. He let out a cry for help as i bit into him.

HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP! It was hard not to hear the cry. It had come from howl rock so it easily ehcoed around the entire valley. Eve and Humphrey had been discussing child care when they both heard the cry. They saw most of the pack heading up the hill to find where it came from and decided to follow. The pack stopped at the body of Josh lying dead in a pool of his own blood and organs. This time however the stomach had been ripped out along with the intestines strung out around the body. The penis of him had also been ripped out and shoved doen the throat. The scene was as gruesome as them all. Then a howl was emitted but not by any wolf. Though no one could see him they could tell it was him howling. The howl was spine tingleing and creepy. a deep yet high sound at the same time.

I had finally discovered my howl. I was scaring myself with it so i decided to stop. My latest victim hadn`t hurt me at all but boy it was the closest i had gotten to being hurt by one of the wolves. I had decided with the voice`s guidance to hold off the attack on the one they called Kate until her pups were at least a month old. I also decided on my own that a daylight attack wasnt the way to go so nighttime attacks it was. "Finally you have made a decision on your own" said the voice in a mocking tone. "Haha very funny" i replied. "Smart ass" replied the voice. yeah we were really getting along.

Josh`s funreal was like the others as many wolves were wanting to get vengance for these deaths. Many were now giving speeches about revenge on this creature. How many were really willing to do this was actually unknown. "This thing is getting more and more bolder" said Kate "Yeah he really his he has to slip up soon" replied Humphrey. They were back home just talking Kate hadnt strated feeling any diffrent yet. She and Humphrey started talking about that trip of theirs were they first fell in love with each other. As things got closer to the end of the story they began kissing more fiercly then before they knew it they were havng sex again. huff puff then groan is all that could be made out from the outside. But inside was a diffrent story their eyes were closed and they both had that look on their face. Huff puff groan then OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH followed by AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHAHHHHHHA. Harder Harder oh yeah! **(yes i put that thought in your head on purpose)**

30 MINUTES LATER

"Well we had sex again" said Humphrey "yeah we did" said Kate "but this time for pure pleasure." "If your mom finds out she will kill me" said Humphrey in a worried tone. "Then she wont find out" said Kate. "Hahaha thanks" said Humphrey. "See i told you i be harder the next time" said Humphrey. "That`s why im so sore down there now" Kate said. Once again they had almost forgotten everything that had went on over the past week. This time everything came back to the mboth in nightmares as they slept.


	10. Chapter 10 Nightmares and Reality

Chapter 10

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! "mom mom MOOOM!" yelled Kate hearing her mothers scream. Then her father was suddenly in a pool of blood dead. Humphrey was standing like he was alive but his eyes were closed as the cliff beneath him crumubled. Then Kate saw a black figure run then jump at her. She cried out for anyone but was killed. Kate woke up breathing heavily and sweating. "Humphrey?" said a worried Kate. "What is it" he replied sleepily "oh thank god it was just a nightmare." was Kate`s reply knowing Humphrey was OK meant the world to her. "Well you have me up now" said Humphrey still very tired and disoreinted "what was the nightmare about?" "Everyone was being ripped apart by that thing" Kate replied scared as the images form the dream came back to her. "Well it was just a dream" said Humphrey in a comforting tone. "I know" was all Kate could get out before beginning to cry.

I was destroying their way of life and I was enjoying it. Now sleep wasnt coming to them this was bound to work in my favor. "Destroying their way of life is the only way" said my oh so convient voice. "Well is it worth taking all of my oppurtunity to rest away" i responded. "No you can rest for the afternoon today but right now you have a kill to get." Once again as if on cue a largish femal was walking in the fields to get some fresh air. I recognized her immeidatly and i new what she would do if she got the chance. She would never see me until it was too late. I approached the jumped and pinned her to the ground. She got a painful scrape across my face as i bit into her throat.

Winston woke up to see that Eve had left the den. Worry came over him immediatly "Eve?" he called but recieved no answer. Just then a terribley familiar cry rang out. It was Eve`s despair came over Winston as he knew what to expect. It had come from the flower fields Winston took off running towards the field with anger inside of him. "EVE!" Winston cried out but go no answer. As he arrived he saw what he feared the most. Eve had been bitten her throat ripped out and replaced with her tail. Disgust came over him, the creature had done to Eve what she said she would do to anyone who got out of line.

Kate and Humphrey both heard the cry and knew immediatly who it sounded like. "No" was all Kate could manage as her and Humphery left the den. When they arrived they saw Winston crying and cursing the creature. Then they saw why, Eve`s throat had been ripped out and her tail ripped out and put in its place. Kate collapsed and began to cry dreafully into Humphreys fur. The creature now was getting far to fucking personal. Winston got up and nuzzled Eve as he said i will miss you until we meet again. Then he whispered to Humphrey, "We are going to go and kill that fucking bastard!"

That bitch Eve had gotten a taste of her own medicine and she hadnt like it. The cry had been the worst of them all but yet no guilt came over me. I was still covered in blood so i quickly detoured to the river and washed off. I had ripped out her tail and put it into her throat area and belive me when i say the sight actually made me feel sick. "You did well" said my voice once again interupting my thoughts. "Well thank you" i replied being a smart ass to my smart ass voice. "I keep putting these people into a position for you and you are acting accordingly i am proud." said the voice with pride. "It is all going to the plan" the voice finished. What plan was it talking about?

The murder of Eve had been the last straw for Winston, Kate, and Garth alike. Now they were going to be the attackers and they were already expecting deaths but with this thing being so bold it was not a matter of question. There had been blood one of of eves paws and it hadnt been her own. The creature was now injured hopefully this would weaken him somewhat. Hunting parties had been all over the eastern territory for seven hours and there had been no screams nor any findings. More blood had been seen in the river it was pretty obvious it was Eve`s. All Winston was doing now was focusing on revenge. He was going to kill that son of a bitch one way or the other.


	11. Chapter 11 One isnt Enough

Chapter 11

It was the night after Eve`s murder and everyone was shocked, angry, and sad all at the same time. Eve though she may not have seemed like it was actually very nice around others. She would always make you feel at home considering that you obeyed rules and regulations. In the end however irony took over she hadnt followed a regulation and she had paid the ultimate price for it. Nightfall was falling and everyone was wondering who was next. It would soon be found out sadly.

The voice had told me to wait at howl rock and that I would finally get to take a group of two wolves as prey. I had waited for a few hours and midnight was nearing. I had finally gotten some sleep which I hadnt gotten since sometime last week and i felt refreshed and ready to kill. I had lost count of how many humans and wolves i had killed and i was going to add 2 more to that number tonight. "Be ready this time" said my voice. "You have to take two of them at once or else you will lose one." the voice went on. "Take one with your claws the other with your teeth use your reach and speed." "If you do that you will get them both" the voice went sillent. Oh how it was so gratifying to have an advisor.

The two were a couple that had been mates for two weeks and were still very hot for each other. "Wait on me girl jeez you know im sore from the hunt." said the guy. "Not my fault" she said with a chuckle. He had chased a caribou for a few hundred yards only to get flung into a tree. Though he had killed the caribou later that day the sorness was still there. "We are here" she said. "You brought me up here to howl?" he complained. "I thought you brought me up here so we could have hard sex!" he said jokingly. "Very cute" she said "you can fuck me later" she said. "Sounds like a good plan to me" he replied and they began to howl in harmony. However they both stopped when there was a noise of rocks crumbling they both looked back but there was nothing to be seen. Then he jumped them both getting the male with his clwas knocking him off the cliff to his death. The girl screamed NOOOOOOOOOOOO as the creature pinned her and ripped her heart out along with a ton of blood.

I had distracted them and they were now turned oppisite of me. I knew that it was now or never so i pounced them both. I managed to get the male with my right arm and knock him off the cliff to his death the pin the female. She let out the usual cry for help as i bit her and ripped her heart out along with alot of blood. "FUCK!" i exclaimed i always tried to avoid getting myself covered on blood but i was having a hard time doing that. I left her body there and placed the heart next to it then fled the scene i couldnt be seen yet.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO was all Kayla heard and she vould tell that something terrible had happend again. Somehow her and tyler were managing to doze at night but sleep came with only nigtmares. "Tyler wake up" Kayla exclaimed with a hint of panick. Tyler knew immeidatly something must be wrong and he shook off his ever-growing tiredness. "What is it" he said with worry "another bad dream?" "No a scream of pain from right above our den" Kayla said. Their den was right beneath a cliff which wasnt the most comfortable place to be under. "Lets go check" suggested Tyler "OK" said Kayla. As they walked outside they saw something horrible. The destroyed body of a male wolf with scrapes and bones jutting out from the body. "Oh my god!" exclaimed Kayla hes been murdered he was pushed off the cliff. "That must of been your scream" said Tyler. "But that doesnt make any sense" exclaimed Kayla. "The scream i heard was a female`s scream.

The report came in of a double murder the next morning. It had happend on the cliff just above Kayla and Tyler`s den. A couple had been howling despite the order that moonlight howls would be cancelled and they had paid the price. As the death toll begaon to rise more and more wolves alphas and omegas alike were joining groups that planned on attacking the creature when found. The had narrowed the search area down tho the cliffs sepreating the eastern and western territories. However their were so many caves thet would make good hiding spots that it would take days if not weeks to search them all. Then considering he could be playing tricks on them by concetrating attacks it was all just a matter of cat and mouse. He was the cat, they were the mice. If they didnt find him, they were fucked.


	12. Chapter 12 Right Under Their Noses

Chapter 12

I was playing with them by concetrating attacks and now their search was being concentrated on the cliffs seperating two territories. The double attack had been my best one next to the slaughter i did on the humans who first brought me here. While i was in thought my voice came to me and said "you are doing well just focus on doing double attacks and take every oppurtunity you get." How much more helpful this voice could get i just didnt know. "Just bring me more oppurtunities and ill follow through" i responded. "Well you have all this time" the voice replied " I dont see why you wont anymore." It had a point why would i suddenly disobey this mysterious voice. My question still remained unanswered "who the hell was this voice in the first place?"

The two that had been murdered had only bee married two weeks. Kate didnt know the two but she knew that this had gone far enough as did Humphrey. Garth had come to their den to stay for a while though he was starting to regain his compuser partially he was still a wreck. "Garth are you OK?" asked Humphrey. "No not really im remembering the night Lilly taught me to howl that was the night i knew i was in love with her." said Garth. Humphrey and Kate alike had heard this story before but since Humphrey knew it would make garth feel better thinking about the good times with Lilly he would listen to it again. Garth began with the first time Lilly heard his howl "she had the cutest look on her face when she said "well its not very good but i can help" oh it was very nice of her" Garth continued with "She kept telling me do this then do that and i was sounding a little bit better" but birds were still falling from the sky. "Then she told me" Garth continued "Alright lets try this again howl from right here" "she put her paw over my heart and i felt something suddenly for her." then she said what I had actually hoped she would "and ill join in." "Then i suddenly felt something happen to my howl it sounded good and the birds kept flying" then she came in with the most beautiful howl i had ever heard." Garth finished the story with "I knew then that i was in love with her."

The night pressed on as everyone was waiting for that scream that sign that yet another murder had taken place. Then it finally happend only it had come from the center of the den areas. The thing was inside the center of the terriotory. Everyone jumped up ready to attack but there was nothing around that had piercing green eyes. Then someone found the den where the scream had come from. Turtle`s sister had just gotten her own den right insdie the terriotory just a few hundred years away from the pack leaders den. Turtule`s sister lay in a pool of her own blood her stomach was ripped out along with her throat. The scene was awful as now Kate and Humphrey arrived on the scene followed closely by Winston and Garth. Kate let out a yelp at the sight "it came in right under our noses" Kate exclaimed. A crowd was now gathering around the den Winston and Humphrey kept them back while Kate and Garth went inside t look for any signs of a trail. There was not a trail at all the thing had made a clean getaway.

I had manged to get under their noses and kill one within their so-called impenetrable neigborhood. The voice came in saying "Good job your first kill without my interference" I thanked it for the comploment. "Damn" i thought "I am kinda getting good at this" my voice apparently heard that and came up with yet another smart ass remark. "Your good but your not that good yet." "Thanks for the vote of confidence" i said being a smart ass back to it. Well we were used to talking like that to each other so we both went silent for the night.

Turtle`s mother was in complete shock when Kate and Humphrey told her her daughter had been killed in her own den the night before. She was in total despair now both her children had been killed within a week and a half. Her nager also grew and she told them both "I am in on the attacks and hunting." They thanked her for joining and then left her to mourn the loss of her children. At the funreal freinds of turtles family spoke on the mother`s behalf. She was the last survivng member of that family which once held he pack leaders position. They decided that protecting her and giving her her own group for a hunting party was appropiate. So now with practically every wolf in on the hunts things began to heat up. The creature was be a little more insecure now. However he would also be far more bold.


	13. Chapter 13 More Get Involved

Chapter 13

The search for the next day came up with nothing. Kate and Humphrey were letting garth stay with them for a while so he could get back on his feet. Winston hadnt talked to anyone for the entireity of the search so Humphrey decided to go see him and give him company Garth had decided to go with him. Kate had gone down to talk to turtles mother. "Winston are you here" asked Humphrey. "Yes replied Winston sounding kind of calm but still with shakiness in his voice. "Well" said Humphrey "we found nothing again thought this thing is coming at night." Garth then spoke up saying "why dont we have a night watch in every den area?" Winston and Humphrey both looked at Garth that was actually a good idea. "Sounds good to me" said Humphrey and Winston nodded in agreement.

Kate and Turtle`s mom were discussing what to do to help with the hunt for the creature when a cry rang out and they realised it was 2 dens down it sounded like. They both peeked around the corner and made eye contact with the creature which suprisingly cut and ran. They both knew better than to chase it and stayed on alert until other alphas and omegas arrived. The scene was as grusome as the others with one exception it was more than just one murder. The den belonged to a mother of 3 months and of 5 pups. They were all dead the pups had all but been shredded and the mother`s heart, throat, eyes, and one ear had been ripped out. The entire den was covered with blood and organs the sight was enough to make everyone turn away with digust. The thing obviously would show no mercy to anyone. Kate now knew that she would have to protect her pups with her life if this continued.

I had killed an entire family 1 mother 5 pups i was so proud of myself. "You did very well at showing no mercy you even scared me" said my voice. If I had managed to scare the voice i was getting good. "Well thank you" i said "I do try." I remebered the look on the pups faces as i killed their mother then them. Then my voice went all smart ass on me again. "If you kill more pups ill make you a father" said the voice in an annoying tone. It knew i hated that idea so i responded with "hahahahaha very funny then you will be an uncle." It went silent for the night after the comment.

It was impossible to comprehend for Humphrey. "That thing did what!" said Humphrey in total disbelife after Kate had told him about the murders. "I knew he was a grusome killer but killing defensles pups and their mother oh he will pay dearly for this." Garth and Winston had the same reaction when they arrived on the scene. Then they heard it a howl much like the other one they had heard before it was coming from howl rock but they saw nothing. Then as suddenly as it began it stopped and everything went quiet. Thirty minutes later another howl erupted from the cliffs seperating the eastern and northern packs. He was really playing tricks on them now.

"In other news" the reporter said "many wolves in jasper park are dying terrible deaths." She contiued in saying "These events come roughly two weeks since the terrible helicopter crash carrying some form of experiment." Everyone in Jasper had evacuated the area not wishing to get themselves shredded by some wolf-human. "As the wolf death count rises we begin to fear the loss of the entire population of Jasper Park Canada." "It is belived that another helicopter crash took place here 2 or 3 days ago killing at least 3 people." "The park at this time is closed to all visitors as S.W.A.T. team members look for whatever this creature may be." "This is Sheela Marks Canada 12 news."

So human involment was growing huh? How fucking great now I was in real trouble. I could take wovles and un-armed humans though i could take on 4 armed scientists i couldnt take on 35 armed policemen. Oh well as long as they didnt find me i would be find and since i blended into the night i was safe there. "Whatever you do dont attack those humans" said my voice "thank you captin obvious" i replied. "Stop being such a fucking smart ass" it said with annoyance. "OK OK OK jeez" i replied. The voice went silent again so i was to wait for my next kill as always.

"Finally humans are taking notice" said Humphrey with annoyance. "Its about fucking time" replied Kate "well i dont feel much safer still" said Garth "I mean if we cant see him at night how the fuck will they!" "I just dont know" said Humphrey "I just dont fucking know." They were all getting frustruated for the past week and a half there had been 1 or more murders each night and there was almost nothing they could do about it except wait for the thing to slip up.


	14. Chapter 14 A Human Mistake

Chapter 14

Winston was watching a human squadron approach the den areas armed with what looked like black sticks but he knew they were atcually advanced weapons. "Kate?" asked Winston "yeah?" replied Kate. "Do you think these humans will be any help at all?" Kate replied with "maybe i truly dont know but I hope so." "Well then" said Winston "lets see how they react when we near them." Kate suddenly looked worried knowing humans can be paranoid especially during a situation like this. "Dad dont you resemble the creature kind of if they see you they will shoot those weapons and i dont think those are those dart things." Winston knew were she was coming from with this and he continued to watch the group as they entered the dens.

They have been on my trail for a few hours now and they are interupting my kill plans for the night. Once again my voice managed to enter my thoughts and said "turn back around and go by them they will continue on their own path." Once again the voice had a brilliant idea so I replied "you continue to impress me with your great ideas" it replied with "I do try." So i did as the voice said and turned around and low and behold they went on and didnt notice me i had doged a bullet there and i expected to have to dodge more than just one. Just then my voice gave me the signal to attack the nearest wolf and she was right there.

Humphrey had just come up when they heard the all too familiar scream "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" they all jumped up and ran toward the spot. They also realised the humans had just walked through here and he had barely doged them. Just then humans began to approach they had definitaly herad the yell or as they would of heard a loud whimpering. One started barking out orders "Be on alert weapons go loud and turn serach strobes on!" Just then the humans noticed something and opened fire and their weapons were obviously not tranqulizer guns these were carrying very dangerous live ammo. The creature was running as fast as he could but he finally got hit.

I was running from the humans who had heard the cry of the now very dead wolf. I suddenly felt extreme pain in my arm and looked only to see a hole and blood flowing from it. About that time they stopped firing and quickly left the area as did I. I needed to get this wound fixed which i knew how to do. So i went to the river and washed it off and let me tell you it stung like fucking hell. I had also managed to take medical supllies from the chopper that had attacked me so i had something to heal it with. Considering i was moving cave to cave i quickly went to the one i was inhabiting for that day and got the supplies applied a green liquid which stung worse than the water then i wrapped a strip of gauze around it. I could hunt tomorrow night but i would have to be much more careful.

The creature didnt let out a yelp of pain as the bullet had hit his arm but he had run much quicker and he finally got away. The humans left right after that so Kate, Humphrey, and Winston went down the path about half a mile then found the body of a female wolf. Her name had been Flora none of them had knew her but many others were fond of her. Then they saw a grusome murder much more grusome than any of the other single murders. She had been totally gutted from the throat down the organs left in an assorted pile and blood everywhere. Her face was a look of total shock and fear her eyes open they were a beautiful light green. Winston turned away as did Kate and Humphrey.

"Today the S.W.A.T. teams are leaving jasper park after an encounter with the creature they are belived to have killed it after getting a hit with an AR15." The reporter continued with "The S.W.A.T. team leader said nothing couldve survived a direct it to the back from a weapon like that." However they didnt know they had hit the arm and not the back. The reporter gave what everyone thought was good news. "The park will re-open next week." This is Canada 12 news and im Sheela Marks.

So this was just great they had actually thought they had killed the thing? Everyone was in disbelife the humans had left them to die they were in real trouble now. So Winston decided that everyone should stay in the den areas until this whole thing was over but no one agreed with that. There were many arguments mainly concering food and water. However Winston just didnt listen which made everyone angry enough to break the new regualtion and go about their daily lives as best as possible.

Those humans were dumb enought to think they had killed me the thought made me laugh. Though i had to admit they had hurt me pretty good my arm was very sore from the bullet however i had already decided to go throuh with the nightly attack. Then my voice came in saying "you`ll be fine the same routine as usual i lead you to an area and you wait for someone." I agreed to the plan "same as always then."


	15. Chapter 15 No Safe Place or Way

Chapter 15

Well nightfall was coming and many wolves had returned to their nomes but some were being their usual daredevil selves and walking alone. One happend to be Shakey walking around trying to impress Reba and Janice. He had lost sight of them a while back and suspected they had gone back home. Since he wasnt worried about them he went on his marry way. He was approaching the lake to drink some water when he saw piercing green eyes that quickly moved to the left drawing him in closer. As he entered the woods he saw nothing and he went back to the lake. As he began to drink he heard sticks crack but ignored it. This proved fatal because a few seconds after that the creature jumped on him and ripped out both of his eyes then his throat. Then he ripped off the penis and shoved it down the throat. The thing hadnt been quick enough though. Shakey had let out a scream.

Everyone in the den areas heard the horribly familiar screaming of another victim. Everyone knew it had to be a male because of the deeper scream. Everyone started to leave then den areas along with Kate and Humphrey. Garth and Winston decided immediatly after the scream to go up howl rock to see if they could see anything. Kate and Humphrey took the lead of the group and they hurried them up only to come to the lake to find a grusome scene. Humphrey`s heart skipped a beat when he realised it was one of his best freinds. "Shakey" Humphrey managed to get out before collapsing to the ground and letting a few tears roll down his eyes while cursing the creature. Shakey`s eyes had both been ripped out and laid next to him. His throat had been ripped out along with the penis which was in its place. Everyone who saw this had looks of hatetred and digust on their faces.

I had killed another male and had ripped out the penis and put it in the throat. That was the must digusting thing i could do and i knew it so thats why i kept doing it. This one i had ripped the eyes out to cause severe pain which had worked because his scream had been pure agony and pain. My voice as usual interuppted my thoughts and said "You really have to quit ripping off the penis and shoving it down the throat its really gross." I thought to myself and the voice "aren`t i supposed to be kinda gory here i thought was my purpose." The voice replied saying "yes you are but that is too gory seriously its just wrong" i knew were the voice was coming from so i said "OK fine ill think about cutting back but no promises" i got no response from the voice so i went to my new temporary den and rested for the rest of the night.

Humphrey was very upset about the murder of his freind as were Reba and Janice. Mooch and Salty had managed to find Humphrey and they all gave a speech about him about how he was always a good freind and could encourage good decisions. Once again irony had taken over because one of his bad decisions had killed him in the end. Kate was doing her best to comfort Humphrey because he had manged to comfort her after Lilly`s murder. She wasnt doing to well so she finally just lay down and suddenly memories of the past two weeks flooded her mind and she to broke down and began to sob.

Everyone was in deep distress, sadness, and anger. Wolves were sobbing lightly almost all the time everyone had images stuck in their heads. Finally Winston decided to attack the near abadoned cliffs hoping to get a hold of the creature. Everyone was happy with the annoucement but they also expected another draw away technigue so the patrol formations were changed from straight line with one rear guard to a diamond shape with 5 front and 5 rear guards. Kate and Humphrey had their own groups to command however they both had the same area to patrol so they could keep contact. Winston had told Humphrey "If you see anything unususal charge it and dont stop until you`ve killed it." everyone else had the same orders. Garth was feeling better so he had his own group and same orders he was to look around Howl Rock.

They were really taking extreme measures and my voice had gone crazy on me. If i recalled correctly its words were "Attack the entire patrol group and kill them all." I had responded with "Ive been shot and it still really hurts and you expect me to take an entire group you have got to be nuts." It had never responded so i decided to go on and try it. If this worked i would give this damned voice a medal for the fucking master planner. I decided to attack a cliff patrol consdiering i had the upper hand there. Considering the spikey rocks on each side of them. So i targeted a group and looked at the formation the defenses on both ends were the same but the sides were open i knew what to do.

Kayla`s group had found nothing nor heard anything but they were all very much alert. She had told them stay focused and told the rear to turn here and there. Then without warning the creature hit and immiediatly killed one of her rear guards and they all began to attack but he was deflecting them left and right. One by one they were bitten and guted then thrown off the cliff onto the spikes below. Kalya took off and sprinted until she found another group no one else was behind her no one from her gorup had survived. She told the other group about the attack but when they got hteir the thing was gone.


	16. Chapter 16 30 Dead 100 To Go

Chapter 16

News of the patrol group attack shocked the entire pack that night carried 9 casulties and there were only two reported injuries the the creture. Kayla was in shock two of her best freinds had been in her group and they were both gone. Many of the wovles had been simply thrown off of the cliff to land on the spikey rocks below they had all been cut clean through. only 3 remained on the ground and they were clawed up and ripped apart. One of them had only 1 leg attached to his body the others were mainly clawed open. They then decided to stay together as a pack in these hunts no way he would attack the entire pack. The funreals for all of them were very sad indeed everyone was crying and angry.

I couldnt belive i had come away with only 2 injuries. One was a deep bite in my shoulder which hurt but not too badly the other was a claw mark just above his left eye. The bullet wound had been roughend up by last nights attack and all the pain was back so i decided to pull the bullet out which belive me when i say it hurt like fucking hell! "Be gentle on it!'' yelled my voice actually startling me. "I am mister enter people`s thoughts whenever i want." i replied with annyoance. "Tonight will be a big night for you" the voice said then it continued by saying "you are to attack the pack and take out the last rear guard they are going to stay spread out." I was beginning to wonder how the voice was coming by the information when it came in and said "don`t worry about it eh and mind your own buisness" when the voice left i thought "take your own advice."

Winston`s idea was a great one but they were going to be spread out which sounded like a bad idea but they all went with it. So they would all do 5 rounds throughout the entire territory. The front guard would be omegas while the back would be alphas they would aslo have 5 side guards for each side. The diamond had been changed to no certain form so everyone was moving in the same direction just not keeping a formation. So that night they once again set out to find the creature they had made three passes when a scream came from the back of the group causing everyone to turn around the creature was ripping her apart. Then as quickly has it had killed her it took off running as a group followed but came back empty handed and missing a member.

She let out a scream as i bit her which got the whole pack`s attetion. I saw that she was indeed dead and took off running into the woods. I realised i was being chased so i stopped turned around and fought back managing to take out another wolf at that time they ran away as did i. The second wolf didnt have time to scream has my jaws had literally taken his head clean off the two i had left seperated with the taste of blood and eye juice in my mouth. They were sure to stop going after me now but how long could i keep this up? "Forever" i said to myself.

Once again the group had been attacked and for the first time a wolf had been decapitated. The rear guard had been all but shredded she was only 1.5 years old so she had still been fragile. The male that had chased the thing was older but not by much it was sad that they had never found mates. The sadder thing was that they had been falling for each other for months but they would never get to marry. So at their funreal the parents told each other about what the two had felt for each other. Their names had been Joahhan and Robby. Deep distress had overcome everyone and the attack plans were cut and thrown out for now they were on the defensive. Humphrey was still mourning his freind but the latest attack were heart wrenching without a doubt the last two murders were the must depressing of the bunch. The way of life for the Wester pac would never be the same again.

The death toll had just passed 30 and the Western pack was begginning to be noticeably smaller. Many dens were empty now and many were also still blood stained including Lilly`s. Kate, Humphrey, Garth, Winston, Kayla, and Tyler were having a meeting at midday to dicuss leaving jasper for a safer haven. Many had already said something about the idea but hadnt agreed to it. There were many wolves out their who were vowing to kill this thing themselves but everyone knew it was pure suicide. The bad news was that eastern pack communications had been cut every since that rock slide. The Northren and Southren packs wouldnt help them no matter what so they were stuck defending themselves.

I had killed 30+ wolves i was so fucking proud of my godforaken self. My voice of course would enter my mini celebration and it said "dont be too proud you still have a good ways to go before you have them all dead." It was right there were still at least 100 wolves left down there. "OK" i said "just point me to where to go." It came back and replied "the dens thats were they are all going to be just sitting there in those dens they will be easy prey at night." So i started towards the dens i would start on the remains of the outskirts residents.


	17. Chapter 17 More Murder,Another Nightmare

Chapter 17

The night had been too quiet the whole time and Kate and Humphrey were snuggled together comforting each other because sleep came only with only nightmares. Though they were in no mood to have sex they had nuzzled each other several times for comfort. The quiet night was pierced by a scream which came as no suprise to anyone but then shock came in as another scream then another rang out. A family of 3 lived in the area as several people rushed to get to the den only to see what they expected a grusome triple murder. The creature had manageably got away so there was no sense in searching for it. Then Kate remembered something horrible. One of the females was expecting to have a litter of pups soon and the feitis had been ripped out along with it 4 unborn pups.

I had killed a pregant woman and still i felt no guilt just pride. The father and grandmother were in the den waiting on her to give birth when i entered and killed them all they had all manageably screamed so i had been forced to run away. I heard crying and i figured it was a relative of the family so i decided to let lose one of my howls "" i did that several more times then ran away once more. Then my voice came in again saying "really a pregnant woman what did i say about that?" I responded by saying "she was in my way so i killed her it was her fault." Iknew i couldnt be lying any more than that so i didnt try. The voice went silent for a few seconds then said "disobeying me could be fatal just remember that!" then the voice went silent. That was the first thing that scared me.

Humphrey was full of rage and sadness while talking to Kate. "How could that thing kill a pregnant woman and rip out her pups?" Humphrey said with shock and rage in his voice. "I just dont think that thing has any mercy in him" said a very sad Kate "it is trying to destroy our way of life" said Garth "He already has" replied Humphrey. Just then Winston entered and said "she wouldve given birth withing a few hours" tears began rolling down Kate`s cheek. She began sobbing as Humphrey nuzzled and comforted her. "There there" he said "those pups dont have to suffer in this world or in this horror." That comment made Kate calm down a little so she responded with "what about our pups Humphrey what if im next?" Humphrey replied to that with "that wont happen to us Kate all of us would die before we let him near you!" Garth vouched for that as did Winston and then Kate stood up and said "We are going to kill that fucking bastard!" Everyone nodded in agreement to the statement.

"Oh are you" I thought "we shall see who dies first Kate!" Then my voice came in and said "be careful what you wish for you are not invinceable you are fragile like all of us." I responded with "I know but i am stronger than them" i said directing my attention toward the wolf pack. "Maybe but enough of them would kill you" it said "you can only take so much." It had a point so i reluctantly said to it "fine ill wait but only for so long." The voice came back with authority "YOU WILL DO AS I SAY OR YOU WILL BE DISPOSED OF!" i was taken aback by the comment so i yelled back "WHEN IM DEAD WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU SMART ASS!" It never responded my old freind was becoming my new enemy it seemed like.

That night Kate, Humphrey, Garth, and Winston all slept in the pack leaders den for safety measures. Kate woke up with a gasp she checked and they were all still there and alive. She looked over to Humphrey the one she truly loved and couldnt bear losing. She woke him up and told him about the nightmare.

KATE`S NIGHTMARE

"Come to me come to me COME TO ME NOW!" said a very angry sounding voice. ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" "HUMPHREY! WERE ARE YOU!" Kate was yelling for him but he never came. Then she saw little pups all so fragile one by one appearing then being tore apart. She tried to run but couldnt move. She then left her own body only to see it shredded while Humphrey stood on a cliff above and watched without moving and he was expressionless. He then dissappeared to be replaced by a bleeding body of his former self. Then Lilly appeared she was screaming like she had that horrible night only to be ripped apart. Then Turtle`s death apperaed followed by them all until they were all dead then the creature saw Kate and jumped at her as she blacked out.

They were all having nightmares about me and i was enjoying it all. I decided since i got a kill already tonight actually 7 to think of it and i needed rest. My voice and I hadnt talked for a few hours since our fight so i layed down "Sweet dreams" i thought to the pack they were sure to have the exact oppisite i chuckled at the thought. All of them were having near sleepless nights and sleep brought nightmares so i was winning this.


	18. Chapter 18 Death of a Family

Chapter 18

The next day the bodies of the pups and the other 3 were buried in the ever growing graveyard. Kate counted 38 graves at least 15 were of wolves younger than her and Humphrey. She felt anger boil up in her once more. Though she was getting used to the feeling as was everyone else she felt like crying each time and she let herself go and Humphrey noticed and he went to go comfort her. "Its alright" Humphrey said considering he didnt know what else to say. He allowed her to cry into his fur and soon she calmed down and they went back to Winston`s den. They found Winston, Garth, Kayla, and Tyler in the den and asked what was going on. "We are just talking about if there is anything we can do about the nightly murders" said Kayla. Tyler came into the conversation and said "we know that groups nor being all alone works nor do having guards so were does the leave us?" Winston motioned for Kate and Humphrey to tell them about the possible move which they both explained. Afterwards they all agreed that in one week they would be forced to migrate unless the creture was killed.

"Wow" i thought they were actually planning on migrating? Then the voice would keep its promises and i would have my own territory i was beginning to celebrate when the voice entered my thoughts and said "You have one more week left and you will have everything you wanted then ill be off to help someone else." I replied "thank you voice you`ve been a great help through all of this." It replied "well im not leaving yet you know 7 days is what you have left just keep it up and listen to me you`ll get your terriotory." "Very well then" I said then the voice went silent it really was a freind the only one I had.

It was later that afternoon when there was a reported sighting of the creature on a cliffside and to everyones surprise the decision was made to ignore it. Protest rose up but was quickly silenced by a howl "" and it was very creepy indeed. Many younger wolves cowered at the sound as did older ones Winston used that fact as the reason not to attack. The howl stopped only to go off and on for about an hour finally it stopped people were expecting a horrible night so a few more stayed in the pack leaders den. It was around 1:00 AM judging by the moon when a terribly familiar scream erupted it was turtles mother`s den where the scream had been released the creature made a quick getaway along with another life.

It was impossible to understand the once strong pack leader family was completely destroyed. The nathans family was completely gone everyone knew it would happen but not by murder. Kate began crying as did Humphrey along with many others. The scene was just as horrible as the others Turtle`s mother had been nearly gutted and clawed one eye was hanging out the other was closed. Blood covered the den walls she had been asleep when she was attacked. The death toll was now roughly 40 and continuing to grow it was completely unbeliveable.

Her funreal was much more diffrent than the others as her entire family was remembered for their braverey when the four packs broke out in a war that the west had managed to win. Their family had actually founded the western pack after the split of what was then known as the middle pack or the divider pack. The last three deaths were remembered the most though considering they had all happend within three weeks and they were all terrible deaths. The creature was beginning to bold up the pack leaders den was just above her den inside the territory he would slip up soon.

I had destroyed a family legacy huh? Well i was proud of myself for that accomplishment why wouldnt I be? The voice came up with a reason "now they want revenge more than anything and you cant take them all you know." I knew it was right "well" i said "i didnt exactly know that i just destroyed a family legacy till i watched the funreal." Well it was true i didnt but the voice replied saying "well now that they are pissed you should just wait out the rest of the week." "HAHAHAHAHA very funny now whats your real plan" i asked with total sarcasam. It replied with "well you just heard it and you said you would do as i asked so i suggest you do." I then realised it was being serious so i shut it out.

He didnt realise he had just made a terrible mistake. I would deal with him later. I wasnt just any voice i could control things. I laughed to myself as if this human mistake had any control over his own future he would see soon enough my true power.


	19. Chapter 19 Preparations

Chapter 19

Winston had decided along with Humphrey and Garth to move the migration date up to the day after tommorow unless someone could manage to kill the creature within that time. Humphrey had been the one to suggest the idea which Winston and Garth instantly agreed to. Another thing this creature had done was distract them from hunting so a hunting party was sent out and brought back several caribou for the pack to eat. So now they were going into the final steps for leaving the area. Nightfall was coming and everyone was waiting for that sign of another murder and they expected it to be close to the main den. Since they had long past given up on defenses they simply accepted the fact a few more would die regardless of how hard it was to accept.

I decided that my voice was now useless i was sure it was planning something but i didnt let it bother me. The pack had apparently decided that resistance was futile and they move the leaving date closer so i was in a great and killing mood. My plan was the same as usual attack a den and kill all inside but there was one thing I was going to attack the pack leaders den were their were at least 5-7 wolves sleeping it would be a challenge. One i was looking foward to and i could barely wait. My excitement grew when i moved through the dens undetected keeping my eyes squinted so they wouldnt see me. I got to the pack leaders den in minutes and found at least 15 wolves asleep but i decided to go on in which proved to be a mistake. At least 10 were awake and the second i opened my eyes they lunged at me easily getting several bites on my chest. I manged to get one with my right hand claws then i got another with my teeth. Then they really started going down one by one till I had taken too much damage and i fled. I counted 4 or 5 kills but i still ran until i was out of their sight.

An attack on the head den was unbeliveable. 4 had been killed but the rest had all gotten at least 1 bite on the creature so he was at his weakest right now. Humphrey, Kate, and Garth decided it was now or never for an attack and they got a group of volunteers which well exceeded 50. So they planned a nighttime attack on the thing and they had a fix on his location he was hiding in howl rock tonight he had gotten sloppy in his moving technigue. The three of them explained the plan it went like this. Garth`s group of 15 will approach head on while Kate`s 15 will approach from the rear Humphrey decided that his group would split and come from both sides.

The funreal for the 4 deaths of the night was somber and full of hidden rage. The speeches were no longer just spotted of vows to avenge the deaths they were nothing but promises to avenge them. Everyone had high hopes for the attack tonight though many expected him to escape some still said we shall kill him tonight dont worry. The most enthuisastic was Kate she was leading a rear flank group which is usually were these things would run when cornered.

I knew that they were about to find me but i also knew that i could outrun them i also still had my medical kit so i quickly used it on my wounds from the previous night. Nightfall was coming i was about to be in for the fight of my life. I was going to win and defeat them in the decicive fight. Tonight they would die.

Nightfall was coming and the four groups were heading to their planned positions. Kate and HUmphrey`s group were relitivaly close which was considered a disadvantage so Humphrey moved his group to a slightly diffrent posistion.

Winston was leading a defense group just in case the thing managed to get out of the flank trap and attack the den areas again. Everyone knew that if this failed it was curtains for the Western Pack and they would have to leave. So everyone knew that failure here wasnt an option this thing was going to die tonight.


	20. Chapter 20 Finale and Epilouge

Chapter 20

With all the groups in position Humphrey, Kate, Winston, Garth, Tyler, and Kayla were all waiting for this to happen they were the last hope to stop the menace of the Western Pack of Jasper Park. Kate tolf her group to move foward as did Garth while Humphrey had his groups hold firm the formation was tightning from the front and rear if he was in their he was trapped.

They were moving foward on me i knew it was now or never. I lunged out of my cave and attacked the foward group and immeidiatly knew i was dreafully outnumbered. A large red and white wolf let out a short howl followed up quickly by other howls that were coming from all sides. I was surrounded so i quickly went on the defensive and started running toward the cliffs. I knew that if i could get out of here i could live I had misjudged these wolves badly after all.

He began running towards the cliff and Kate and Humphrey told everyone else to stop the thing was now injured terribly. Garth`s foward group and gotten several hits on him but had to injures that were both major and needed to be tended to so some of them left the area the rest were told to fan out in groups of two and cover the area. Kate and Humphrey caught sight of him and ran even faster and they were catching him slowly until he finally turned around to fight he obvisously wouldnt accept death without a fight. Kate lunged a bit him but was backhanded sending her flying a few yards she landed with a gasp of pain but got back up as Humphrey grasped on to the arm. However HUmphrey was eventually flung off also he hit a rock knocking his breath out but he shook it off and charged again. The thing was backing up to the cliff edge.

I was terribly injured and could hardly fight i was managing but not well i was slowly backing away from them mainly blocking their teeth and claws with my arm. These were the two who had planned this so i was going to fight them with what i had left. I advanced and swung at the male getting him on the face he yelped but quickly regained his compuser. Then i realised i was on the edge of the cliff i swung at the female my claws connecting with her side leaving a huge scrape across her but she too still advanced then they both went for my legs.

As they got to the creature after taking two nasty hits both of them they both lunged for the legs. He lost his footing swung around trying to keep balance but gravity won. He fell with an "." Then there was a sickening SPLAT Kate and Humphrey both looked down to find him impaled on a rock below the cliff side. He looked up at them and snareled then died. They both collapsed to the ground just as a group of reinforcements arrived to tend to them.

I had told him to listen to me but he hadnt. I had told him he would die if he didnt listen but he... well hadnt listened. I had told him I wasnt a normal voice but he hadnt taken me literally and he ended up like i thought he would dead.

There were cheers for Humphrey and Kate the next day. They had finished off the creature that had killed so many of them and everyone consdiered them heros. Winston stepped down from the leader position and gave the rank to Humphrey and Kate they were very honored. They would never forget this nightmare and it would haunt the pack for a long time but it was over for them things could eventually go back to normal.

Epilouge

The two injured wolves from garths pack were both expected to fully recover as were Humphrey and Kate and the day after their promotion they renewed contact with the Eastern Pack and a celebratory Moonlight Howl was arranged. When the Eastern wolves heard about the creture`s raids for the past 3 weeks they were shocked and horrified. It had only begun for them.

I woke up to a voice saying "get up and listen to me" it repeated that several times until i felt a searing pain in my torso and i began breathing again. But each breath hurt i felt at the pain but felt something very hard jutting from me. I heard that voice again saying "you have been impaled you have to push yourself off." I di as told and used my limp arms to push as hard as i could. The pain suddenly lessend i could also tell it was dark out so i opened my eyes letting them blare their green glow. Then the memories of my final night flooded my mind how the ones called Kate and Humphrey had grabbed my legs and sent me plumeting to my death or so they thought. "Foolish Wolves" i thought evilly then i heard a familiar voice it had come back and it said "Well you have land to take so i suggest you heal up so you can go and kill them for killing you." I responded with all my respect "Yes master"


	21. NOTICE

NOTICE

TO BE CONTINUED IN **ALPHA AND OMEGA: THE LAST BREATH**


End file.
